Glitch In Second Life s System
by Natanii
Summary: A glitch in Second Life s system causes some players in Second Life to merge with their characters in real life, and slowly but surely getting their characters features and personality.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Things Start To Happen

Welcome new and old readers! I just as of 5th of february 2016 updated all 3 chapters I have so far. :)

Please note:

Before you read my story please note that my story does not exactly follow what the original story has and the story line. By that I mean not everyone who knows who Prince is in real life know it in this one. If you´re wondering on what part the story is from it´s from when Odd Squad had won Infinite City, and built the castle and the city.

I hope you enjoy my story!:) Don´t forget to review and follow if you liked it!^^

 **Chapter 1 Weird Things Start To Happen:**

 **Feng Lan/ Prince Point of view**

I looked at professor Gui as he entered the class with his books in his hand. He seemed reset and well ready to start a new day with teaching. I myself had not gotten as much sleep as I had been staying up half the night trying to finish the stupid homework he had given us. Which by the way was 11 pages.. I hope I get a good grade on this after all my work on it, I though. Because of this I had not gotten as much time to play Second Life as I´d like, which was pretty annoying. Damn that Gui! I bet if he knew I was Prince he wouldn't have given me this much homework! I´m still glad he doesn't know though.

After listening to Guis blabbering about literature for a while, I noticed that Guis hair looked strange. Kind of starting to resemble Second Life. What was this? I closed my eyes and rubbed them for a bit, making sure I hadn't been mistaken. But sure enough it seemed like he had started to get his hair in real life just like the hair he has in Second Life. He didn't seem to notice it though, as he was too busy teaching the class. He just went on and on about some old poems. Not that it wasn't that interesting, just that I´ve heard it all before. I was also more interested in his hair at that moment. How it had been like real life a few minutes ago, and now like Second Life. I wasn´t the only one noticing this, the whole class was looking at him, not daring to say a word about it to him.

After class was over with Gui I went to the hallway with my friends Yun and Jing. We talked about some new changes in Second Life, and how they apparently had changed a glitch. Which no one knew what was, we talked about how strange it was. Even though they do not know who I am in Second Life, we still talk about it in real life.

After a while of talking Jing had started staring strangely at me as well, just like she had at Gui earlier in class.

"Umm Xiao Lan?" She said

"Yeah?" I said wondering what it was.

"Your eyes are literally blood red, and your hair have turned blond, almost white."

"What? You sure you´re not mistaken?" I said, wondering what she was on about.

"No she is not. I can see it too, Xiao Lan." Yun said, now staring at me as well.

"W-what? What can that be?" I said nervously, touching my hair to make sure it was still long. Which it was luckily for me. If it wasn't I was sure they were going to recognise me as Prince.

"Well as you probably saw in the class with Gui, it seems like some people are turning into their Second Life characters, or at least getting some of their features in real life. Maybe this was the glitch they were trying to fix?" Jing said, as she turned her head sideways looking at me in wonder.

"P-probably that yeah! But you know! I just remembered I have to do something now! I´ll see you both later."

"But our classes aren´t even done yet for the day…" I heard Yun say as I was on my way.

I left in a hurry, as I rushed through the exit I could see Jing and Yun looking back at me with a confused look on their face.

I then ran towards the bus in panic. Please don´t let me transform and at least not here in public! I begged to whoever was up there, almost praying for nothing more to happen. I wanted this to be over NOW, or at least something. Who knows if this will get worse from now on or fix it self. My thoughts were just going wild in my head. To think that I had gotten Prince´s eyes and hair colour in real life now, ugh.

I decided Id go to Lolidragons house, hoping she´d provide some answers. But before I went there I got home and picked up a grey jumper with a hoodie before I got on the bus. As I arrived at Lolidragons house I knocked on the door. To my luck Lolidragon was there opening the door. I hadn't told her I was coming after all. She stood there staring at me with a puzzled look for a while, but then said:

"Hi Prince?.. Right? What are you doing here? I don´t remember you having white hair and red eyes in reality as well."

"Yeah, I am Prince. It seems I´ve gotten white hair now and blood red eyes in reality. Gui seemed to have gotten longer hair in class as well, earlier today. Do you think this might have something to do with Second Life? I usually have black hair and brown eyes.." I said with nervous look still standing in the door opening, hoping she would know why.

"Hmm, I didn't actually know about this. But by the looks of it, it seems like you´ve gotten a lot like Prince in real life!" She giggles while holding her hand over her mouth.

"Has anything like this happened before, Lolidragon? It didn't seem to effect everyone, and do you know how to fix this?" I say trying to be more serious than her. It was serious after all!

"No it hasn´t, not anything that we´ve gotten complaints about anyway."

"Can you try to help me at least? In case it gets worse? Or it doesn't go back to normal?" I felt kind of sick at the moment, but I ignored it.

"Yes of course, Prince!" She said.

She showed me into her room and started talking to me about how it happened. I just told her that it had randomly happened earlier today in class, right after Gui.

"Well as I said, I´ve not heard anything about this yet.."

Her father then walked in interrupting us, screaming: "LOLIDRAGON! It seems there is a glitch in the Second Life system, do you know anything about this?"

"No father I do not have anything to do with this, I was just talking to.."

"Who is this?" He interrupted her again.

"Well this is Prince, as u might be able to tell by the hair colour and eyes. Prince is a girl in real life so. We have just been discussing the situation." She said kind of annoyed at her father for interrupting her.

"I see! I need you to come here to talk though, privately. Prince you can wait here in the meantime."

 **Third point of view**

A little while after Lolidragon and her father had talked, Lolidragon burst out saying: "So what you´re trying to explain to me is that this will only get worse from now on?! Why do some people turn into their characters in real life? What glitch is this, dad?"

"Well to be honest with you, we´re not sure yet. It has just happened to a few players during the last few weeks. Most people merge completely into their Second Life character, while others turn into a mix of both. We are still working on it. We´re trying to solve out what this all means, and the reasons as of to why. Meanwhile you should try to figure out something temporarily for Prince, as I can imagine she/he is a bit out of it now. By the way the Feng Lan as you know now, might be a bit different. Players we have seen tend to have a different type of personality in game, compared to reality. Please make sure she is alright."

It was a lot for Lolidragon to take in, but she promised herself she´d do the best she could for Prince.

"Okay dad, I´ll do as you say and tell Prince the news."

 **Feng Lan/ Prince point of view**

After Lolidragon and her father left I felt even sicker than I had earlier, like I had to puke, which I did. I hurried to the bathroom and then as soon as I was done went back to Lolidragons room. The problem was that I didn't start to feel better after letting it go out. No, in fact it felt as if I had been punched really hard in the stomach several times, none stop. After that all I could do was roll into a ball, just sitting there shaking. I didn't know what else there was to do in that situation. It´d be awkward going out to them, plus I felt so much pain I couldn't even think of moving.

 **Lolidragon point of view**

I walked into my room waiting to tell Prince the news that we didn't know for certain what would happen. I then saw it, Prince with a bent back sitting rolled into a ball on the floor seeming very sick. What could this be, I thought. Maybe something serious had happened…

Thank you all for reading my story! I really appreciate it. Please review it if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Change

**Chapter 2 The Change**

Thank you all so much for such kind reviews! I really appreciate all of them. They make me motivated to continue the story.

By the way, I´m sorry, as I am not the best at chapter titles!

Anyway! On to the story!

 **Feng Lan/ Prince point of view**

I´m so warm.. Why..? What is this.. S-she said that.. ugh.. I mumbled to myself trying not to collapse. I could barley think. It can´t be that bad can it? It felt as if I was almost on fire. No time to think about that though. As I could hear Lolidragon open the door with her father behind her.

"Y-you alright there Prince?.." She said with a nervous and kind of shocked voice. I could understand that though, as I probably looked pretty sick at the moment. I turned my head sideways to look at her, but my sight was too blurry to see clearly. I could only see her standing there confused, as I passed out on the floor.

 **Third point of view**

"What just happened?.. Is Prince alright?" Lolidragon looked at her dad with a worried look. She didn't know if Prince would be okay. She did care about him after all. Prince was important to everyone. Losing him would be a lost for everybody.

"By the looks of it.. No. We should put her on the bed" Lolidragons father said worried as well.

Lolidragon nodded in agreement. At this point she didn't care, even if it was her bed after all.

Lolidragons and her father had been waiting for about 2 hours when Lolidragons father decided to leave to go and do some work. Lolidragon went out of the room as well to leave Prince to some privatise. Prince had seemed to get better now after all she/he didn't sweat as much as she/he had before.

 **Feng Lan/ Prince point of view**

I woke up in sweat, but feeling a lot better, but it was still something weird about it. When I reached my hands up in the air I saw something strange.. My arms seemed stronger than normal. They didn't exactly look like they usually do. I decided to get up, as I wasn't sick anymore, at least I didn't feel sick at the moment. I was still a bit shaken, but ok all in all. I found myself in Lolidragons room. I guess I passed out, I thought as I shrugged. Something was still a bit odd though. I hope I hadn't turned into Prince in real life now. I seemed to be a lot taller as well. I was basically begging **not** to be him in real life now. I just **don´t** want this to be true.. Still in doubt I checked the mirror. Of course.. There I was, but as Prince. No doubt anymore, every movement I did, he did. Not wanting to panic too much I kept calm and walked out of the room.

I found Lolidragon standing in the corridor looking at me worried but glad to see me up again.

"Prince! You alright?"

"Yeah.. I feel a lot better now. But when will this glitch me fixed? As you can probably see.. It happened to me too.. All of me." I said looking worried as I scratched my head thinking. I was hoping this was all a dream. I mean, she or her father must know what to do. Right? If not, please tell me this isn't true.

"We´ll try to fix it as soon as possible. I talked to my father while you were passed out. We were really worried about you, you know! At least you´re up walking again and not passed out on a bed. We are trying to figure out the problem at this moment as we are talking. Just go home, explain the situation to you brother and parents." She said while seeming to think of what to say.

I suppose she was right though. At least I was standing and I seemed to be okay. Still.. Why me? I´m so different in real life and Second Life… Is it any motive behind this or? My questions seemed to just be pilling up about this.

Then I heard Lolidragon say something.

"Hello? Prince? Are you there? Knock knock, someone home?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose you are right. I was just lost in my thoughts for a second there."

"Yes I could see that."

"Yeah… I´ll see you later though, you´re right Lolidragon. I should just go home for now."

"Okay, see you later Prince! I´ll tell you in game if we got any new information about the situation."

I left in annoyance. Not too sure if its lucky for me that my parents are not on their honeymoon at the moment. They are actually home for once. Not for too long though I am guessing.

 **Lolidragon point of view**

As I said we were going to fix it soon to prince, I could just feel guilt coming in. I mean I usually don´t feel guilty for anything, I´ve stolen so much before. But Prince, he is my friend. It´s just so hard to lie about something like that to him. The truth is after all, that we´ve no idea about what to do.. I hope we will figure it out.. Meanwhile I suppose I´ll just come up with excuses, even though I feel really bad about it. I guess I will just see what happens from now on..

 **Feng Lan/ Prince point of view**

When I finally went off the bus and on my way to the apartment I could feel a bad feeling just running through my whole body. Did I really have to enter like this? I don´t know if I dare to..

I then finally, after standing there for about 3-4 minutes in the cold weather I decided to open it. Slowly but surely unlocking the door. Please be in bed, I begged mumbling for myself.

I sneaked myself inside the hallway. No one in sight! This is my chance, I thought happily. I was still on my way to sneak into my room, after taking my shoes off. Which by the way had gotten too small. Curse this! I said a little loud.

My brother then came in, with a look that could be resembled with a question mark. He just stood there for a few seconds before opening his mouth. He is by the way not the smartest guy when it comes to recognize people.

"Hello, and what´re you doing here? Who are you? Unlocking a stranger's door? Especially this late at night." He said pissed off at me looking tired.

"Don´t you remember me? Take a closer look." I took my hood off, sending him a pissed off don´t you remember me stare.

"You´re that Prince guy, right?! What are you doing in my house? Don´t you get that I don´t like you?! You killed me, and my parents in that fighting arena in Second Life! And now you even dare to show up at my house? You bastard!" He said angrily not seeming so tired anymore, but looking rather insulted.

"Look.. I´m sorry but.. Ah whatever, what is the point of even telling you? You won´t even get it, stupid brother." I mumble to him.

"Brother? What are you on about?" Suddenly Yang Min´s insulted and angry look turned into a confused one.

"Can´t you see it? I´m your sister Feng Lan. I just happened to catch a glitch in the Second Life´s system. And by the way I am sorry about killing you, mum and dad, but it had to be done. It was a competition after all. Sorry that I didn't tell you I am Prince earlier, no one really knows except Ling Bin, Lolidragon and her father." I said hoping not to come off as too careless or cold, which I probably did.

"Woah sis, you really did well in that game, didn't you? I´m still a little angry about what you did, but proud as well." He said while laughing and smiling at me, while taking his hand over my shoulder.

"Heh, thanks" I said awkwardly. I just really wanted to go to bed now, hoping it´d fix itself by tomorrow morning.

After listening to my brother talking about Second Life for a while just blabbering. I heard a noise. It seemed to be two people walking. Oh no, it couldn't be? I thought..

They then came in, my mother and father looking at Yang Min and me tiredly. Not seeming to catch exactly who I am right away, but then they said something.

"Hello? What are you doing here this late? Why are you having guests this late at night, Yang Min?" My mum said.

"He´s not a gu.." He said while being interrupted by my father.

"I know who this is! It´s that IDIOT Prince from Second life! The one that slaughtered us in that area, dear!" My father said passionately.

"Oh you´re right! How dare you step a foot into this house, after all you´ve done to us?!" My mother says staring at me sending me a very threatening look.

"Look I just.." I said carefully.

"No no, let me explain it to them si.." He interrupted himself. As both my dad and mum were staring at him in wonder.

"You see, this is Xiao Lan. She is Prince in Second life, and just happened to catch a glitch in the Second life´s system. So she turned into her Second Life character. I just found out myself." He tried to be serious as he said this, but laughed when he said that he had just figured it out. Him being serious about anything really surprised me to be honest, but I appreciated it.

My mother and father just stood there in shock not too sure about how to react or what to say.

"Okay, well we will talk about this later. Go to bed for now." My mum said tiredly, still a little shocked.

I finally walked into my room. It had been such a long and stressful day after all. So I was happy to go to bed. I took my blue pyjamas as well as my gaming headset on and was ready for bed.

As I logged on Second Life I found myself in our castle. I was sitting by our oak table right next to everyone from Odd Squad. The room was quiet and I was meet by my teammates faces looking straight at me.

"Oh hey everyone!" I said a little surprised, to having logged on with everyone here like this.

"Hello Prince!" Doll said with a cute voice, smiling.

"Hi Prince." Lolidragon said awkwardly while scratching her head.

"Hey Prince, we need to talk together about the Second Life glitch. That has been happening lately. It just happened to Gui at his work today." Wolf-gege said in a serious voice.

"Oh I see, so that´s why everyone is here." I said understandingly.

He nodded.

Everyone else from Odd Squad was just quiet. Which was really unusual for them, especially Gui. The atmosphere was really serious.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I kind of knew what he was going to say.

"Gui turned into his Second Life character in real life. It has been happening to a few people lately. It seems to be more and more as the days go past though. We are trying to figure out why. The owners of Second Life have yet to come with a solution or reason as of to why it has been happening."

"By the way Prince, has anything like this happened to you in real life? Some people only get a few changes done to them in real life." Yulian asked.

"Umm, nope." I said pretending nothing weird had been happening lately. Which was far from the truth.

"You sure? Not even a little change? It can just be a little change you know. A lot of people have noticed that their eyes or hair colour has changed. Then gradually everything." Yulian said looking suspiciously at me.

"No really, I haven´t noticed anything. " I said, looking the other way.

"Okay, well me and wolf are going out to train. We´ll see you all later." She said smiling.

 **Third person point of view**

Prince left the table and went on his way to the kitchen. He got some meatbuns and sat down ready to eat. Gui then walked in, screaming in excitement that he got to talk to his dear Prince.

"Your highness!" He said with his widest smile ready to "attack" hug Prince.

Prince avoided his hug hitting him a little and replied with: "What do you want?"

"Is something wrong your highness? You seem a little down today!" Gui said suddenly seeming a little sad.

"Yeah I´m fine. Are you fine though Gui? As you´ve changed into your Second Life character in real life." Prince said while eating his meatbun. He was wondering about it. After all he hadn't gotten to see what happened after leaving class.

"Yes I am fine. But I was wondering Prince.. Do you want to meet me in real life? I know you have said you don´t want to meet up and for me not to try and guess your identity! But I just really want to see his highness in real life as well!" Gui said in excitement, hoping Prince would finally say yes to meet up with him.

Prince sat quietly for a while. Not even touching his meatbuns, just thinking. Should he really meet up with Gui? It was a really slim chance he´d be back to normal in real life by tomorrow morning anyway. If he meet up with Gui maybe it would be nice? The last time he went out with him as Xiao Lan they did have a great time after all. He didn't see a reason as of to why it wouldn't be okay anymore.

"Alright, I will meet up with you Gui. When would you like to meet?" Prince said.

"Is 1pm okay with his highness? We can meet at the cafe outside XXX University. If you know where that is." Gui asked happily.

"I know where it is, it should be alright." Prince answered thinking it was Saturday tomorrow after all. He didn't really have any plans except explaining the situation to his parents..

"I´ll see you then Prince!" Gui said as he walked out of the kitchen telling everyone in the castle he finally going to meet Prince in reality. Gui just couldn't wait. It was like a dream come true to him.

He was meet with a lot of surprised faces as he told them it. It was known Prince didn't want to meet anyone in reality after all.

Finishing up his meatbuns, Prince decided to logg off Second Life. He hadn't heard anything about the glitch from Lolidragon so he assumed nothing was changed. He still hoped it wouldn't take them too long to figure out what the problem was though. It was 9am already now, and Prince decided it was time to face his parents. Explaining the situation to them, and that didn't seem like an easy task..

Aaand that was it! I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter on this story. It took me a few nights to write, but it was worth it as long as you all enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next? If you liked it or think it´s something I should fix. Please tell me in the review or in a pm!


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected meet up

**Chapter 3 The Unexpected meet up**

 **Xiao Lan/Prince point of view**

I woke up feeling rested and well, but I had this bad feeling deep down in my gut. What had I really agreed to? To meet Gui in real life as Prince would be so odd. It would of course make him stop bothering me about it, but what if he asks to meet me more and more? He is not interested in me, Feng Lan after all. As I was sitting down I put my hand on my forehead, why did everything always have to screw up? I hadn't even talked to Zhuo-gege about the situation yet, and here I was meeting Gui in real life as Prince. I felt horrible for lying to Gui about the whole situation, but it was too much on my hands.

"This stresses me out! God damn it!" I said a little loud after thinking for a while as I threw my mobile charger on the floor.

My brother then came bursting in.

"What´s up sis?" He stared at me, and looked weirdly at my now destroyed mobile charger.

"Nothing.. " I lied.

"Well anyway, it´s breakfast now. Mum made some toasts for us." He said with an emotionless voice.

Wow, mum really made breakfast? She must really want to talk to me then, as she never makes it. I am usually the one making breakfast, even if they are here or not. I thought wondering.

"You coming, sis..?"

"Yeah yeah, just let me get dressed first."

My brother just stood there in the door, waiting for me. Staring at me as I was about to get ready.

"Can you get out?" I said ready to attack the shit out of him for still being here when I was going to change.

"Why does it matter? You´re not a girl anymore."

"I´M STILL A GIRL ON THE INSIDE, SO GET THE FUCK OUT." I said in anger ready to kick him to death. Too bad this wasn't Second Life. For some odd reason I had gotten more aggressive.

"Whatever sis, it´s not a big deal that I see you change clothes when you look like that." He said like he didn't care about what I had just said.

He then left, not bothering to argue with me.

I went through my closet trying to find some clothes that would fit me and look okay. All I could find was a pair of dark-blue jeans and a grey jumper with a hoodie and a white T-shirt that used to be way to big on me, but now fits luckily. I put them on, and went on my way to the kitchen. I was meet by my parents and brother being very awake, just staring at me in disbelief.

"So I didn't just imagine what I saw last night." My mum said in a calm, but at the same time stunned voice.

"Nope.." I said awkwardly as I sat down.

As I looked at the food I felt disgusted. The bread was burnt and looked like it was ready to give me a food poison. So I didn't touch it, still I was glad my mother at least _tried_ to make some breakfast. As I was sitting there staring at the food, I saw that my mother and father were still looking at me in wonder. My brother Yang Min just didn't seem to care about it anymore or that the food was burnt for that matter. He just ate his toasts carelessly.

"You know I thought it was something similar about Prince and you in game, but I would never have thought it was actually you." My father said, as he ate the burnt toast.

"I thought so too, dear!" My mother spurted out.

"Do you know why you are like Prince in real life now, Xiao Lan?" My father said, as he looked at my now short white hair.

"No I don´t, the owners of Second Life don´t know either, but they´re working on it. It´s an unknown glitch, that has been happening to a few players lately." I said as I stared at the wall on the side behind my father. I just wanted this conversation to be over. It was so awkward talking about this with them, especially like this. They were rarely home anyway. Why did they suddenly "care" about me so much?

It got quiet, and no one said a word for almost a minute.

My dad then said:

"I see, well me and your mother are going on a honeymoon later today. So we will see you two when we get back. I hope it´s fixed by then."

"Me too. But I have to go, I have something to attend to" I said quietly as I left my chair.

"See you sis." My brother said looking at me worryingly, which was odd for him. He is usually not that worried about me.

I arrived at the café Gui and I had planned to meet at an hour early. I wasn´t usually early for things, but today I was. I wanted to avoid staying in that house any longer than necessarily, as it has been pretty awkward considering the situation. It was also a plus showing Gui that I can actually be on time for things for once. I usually get lost in Second Life on my way to anywhere, so I´m almost always late for meetings or other things.

As I sat at the café table I just looked trough the window, looking at the people walking past. They seemed so calm, compared to me at least. It was as if they had no worries in the whole world. I had too much at the moment, I thought. Who knew Second Life would bring with it this many worries and responsibilities.. I then saw Gui, half an hour early, which was so typical of him to be. He looked so happy as he walked along the pavement on his way to see me, Prince. It looked as if his biggest dream was about to come true. I still had this bad feeling though, now that I am meeting him as Prince. Am I not just really lying to him? For not being honest about who I am? Still to tell him the truth is just not an option, at least not at the moment. I´ve no idea how long this will be going on either.

As he walked into the café he spotted me right away. He had the widest smile on his face. I have never seen him this happy about anything before. He got ready to hug me, but I backed off. I didn't hit him though, considering this was real life and not Second Life. I must admit I really wanted to though! He is so annoying at times.

"Prince! You´re really here!" He screamed so the whole café could hear him. So of course now everyone was staring at me in confusion.

"Hey Gui, keep it down please. I don´t want any crazy fan girls in real life as well running after me. It´s nice to meet you in real life though." I said quietly with an annoyed voice. It´s not like I didn't except him going crazy about seeing me, but it was still annoying and it caused unwanted attention. Which was the last thing I wanted at the moment. I already had enough of that in Second Life.

"Okay your highness!" He screamed out again.

I then rolled my eyes. To have an IQ of 200, he really doesn't know how act in a public place.

He then got more serious and quiet, as he saw my reaction.

"Is something wrong your highness? You still seem a little down, just like you did in game. I am just so happy to finally see you in real life, Prince! You look exactly the same!"

"No nothing is wrong, I am fine." I said mumbling.

I then see Zhuo-gege in the corner of my eye, looking like he always does in real life with blond short hair and a light blue long sleeved shirt on. He was on his way into the café.

As he entered the café he spotted me right away just as Gui did, and stared in shock at me. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at me. Even though I had tried to hide my appearance by looking the other way and taking my jumpers hoodie more up on my face, it was no escaping he just had to spot me. Damn! What would he do now that he saw _me_ here in real life _as_ Prince with **Gui**? It was known all over the central continent about how much they hated the look of each other. And not to forget about how they fought about me all the time. This was the last thing I needed at the moment. He knows me as Xiao Lan as well. I just didn't know what to do, especially as Gui was here at the moment too.

He continued to stand there staring at Gui and especially me, for almost a minute straight. His facial expression was confused, angry and shocked at the same time. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. But to be honest I just wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible, but that didn't seem to happen.

"Hey, what are you doing here Ling bin?" Gui said as he sent Zhuo-gege a threatening look.

"Not a lot, I was just thinking I´d sit down and eat lunch. You don´t mind me joining you and Prince do you?" Zhuo-gege said as he sent Gui a fake smile.

"It´s fine Ling Bin, you can join us." I said as I interrupted Gui as he was about to open his mouth and speak. It was obvious he didn't want him to join us, but I thought it might be a little easier on my part. It was awkward enough for me. Plus Gui was really starting to get on my nerves, I don´t know why, but he just was. So I didn't want to end up raging at him either.

 **Third point of view**

"Alright then." Gui said as he mumbled quietly for himself about how Ling Bin was so annoying for ruining it for him. But Ling Bin didn´t hear it.

"Should we order, Xia.. ?" Zhuo-gege said as he interrupted himself and then said: "Should we order Prince? What would you like?"

This got Guis attention. Why did he say Xia, as he interrupted himself? Gui thought confused. Maybe Prince´s name was something with Xia? That was not normal for the start of a guys name though. It was something strange about this whole situation. How come Ling Bin had known Prince for over 8 years, while he had not gotten the chance before now? It couldn't be that Prince had gotten the glitch as well, and that is why he agreed to meet up? This was just all confusing to Gui, even though he was smart. He wasn´t sure as of to why Ling Bin almost misnamed Prince. He had some clues, but was still not completely sure.

"Some noodles with beef and veggies." Prince then answered, as his stomach started to rumble.

"I´ll take the same." Gui said mumbling still a little lost in the whole situation.

"Alright, I´ll go order it." Ling Bin said. He was so happy that he had finally gotten to see Xiao Lan again. He didn't see her at school yesterday, and all he had gotten from her friends Jing and Yun was that she left early. He could see why though, as she had become Prince in real life. Ling Bin couldn't feel anything but sorry for her. Still it kind of annoyed him that she had not told him earlier, and had agreed to meet up with Gui. He decided he´d talk to her about it later on though. Especially with Gui being here and all. He couldn't stand his face, but it was better to sit there with them than let poor Xiao Lan be alone with that perverted homo.

"Did you know Wicked would come, Prince?" Gui said quietly as Ling Bin went to order the food.

"No I didn´t, I had no idea he would even be here." Prince answered honestly.

Gui in his mind was thinking there´d have to be a reason for this, it´s not like Wicked would have just showed up like this, without a reason is there? He decided he´d ask him when he comes back.

It was like Ling Bin being there ruined the whole meet up with Prince for Gui. He just couldn't talk to Prince like he normally would in Second Life because Wicked was so close to them. Why did he have to ruin it for him? All he wanted to do was to have a nice time with Prince _alone_ , Gui thought.

After an awkward silence between the two of them for a few minutes, Ling Bin finally came back. He had brought some water for all 3 of them.

"The food will be ready in 20minutes." Ling Bin said.

"Awesome, I´m really hungry for some noodles!" Prince said happily.

"You´re really handsome when you smile your highness!" Gui said now happy as well.

As Gui said this to Prince Ling Bin sent Gui a death glare.

"You wanna go Gui? Stop acting like that around Prince, its inappropriate. You two just meet in reality 10minutes ago. While I´ve known Prince for 8 years." Ling Bin said as he stood up facing Gui.

"You´re not even suppose to be here Wicked. What are you complaining about? It was only suppose to be Prince and me, and then you come and ruin it all for us! What does you knowing him for 8 years even have to do with it? " Gui said as he stood up face to face with Wicked.

"You don´t even know who Prince really is, so you´re not the one to talk." Ling Bin said threatening.

"What is that suppose to mean? I know who Prince is very well." Gui said angrily.

 **Prince/Feng Lan point of view**

"Stop it guys! Why can´t we just sit down and wait for the food, then enjoy it together? I´d like to enjoy this day, no fights." I said in an angry voice rising up and standing in the middle of them, blocking them from each other.

They had already caused so much disturbing in the café as it is. It was like they had a drama show in the middle of the café. All the eyes were on them, just staring at them waiting for the next move.

Both Gui and Zhuo-gege now sent each other another threatening glare as they both sat down.

I just don´t understand why they have to fight so much. Maybe it is my fault? For not choosing whom of them I want? I just want them to not fight anymore, especially not here. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get in if they do? This is not Second Life after all. This is real..

The few minutes we had to wait for the food seemed like hours in the quiet atmosphere around the table. Gui and Zhuo-gege just couldn't stop sending each other angry glares. Then the food finally arrived, it smelled like heaven. Just as soon as I got it I started shoving it in. But Gui and Zhuo-gege didn't seem to enjoy it what so ever. They had barley touched their food.

"Come on eat, you two!" I said trying to act all happy as I ate, even though really I was annoyed with them. Only positive thing right now was the food.

They continued to stare at each other..

"I´m leaving." I said now fucking pissed not even finishing my food.

"Then I´m leaving too your highness." Gui said.

"No, you´re not going anywhere with Prince, Gui." Zhuo-gege said, as he was about to punch Gui, before I stopped him.

"THAT´S FUCKING ENOUGH. IF YOU TWO WANT TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH ME, JUST DO IT. DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON EACH OTHER. I am leaving without any of you, don´t follow me." I said in anger and sadness.

I then left the café, putting some money on the table for my meal.

 **Third point of view**

"YOU FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL MORON. YOU JUST MADE XIAO LAN LEAVE." Ling Bin said in anger without thinking.

"Xiao Lan?" Gui said confused.

"Ah shit…" Ling Bin said realising his mistake.

"What exactly do you mean by "Xiao Lan"?" Gui said suspiciously at him.

"Nothing, I gotta go Gui. Here is some money for the food. Bye." Ling Bin said.

What just happened?.. Gui thought to himself..

Thank you all for reading my story! Please review if you enjoyed it or liked it!:)


End file.
